In radiation-emitting organic electronic devices, especially in organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs), the radiation generated is only partly emitted directly. The following loss channels have been observed: wave-guiding effects of the transparent substrate (arranged in the beam path of the emitted radiation), wave-guiding effects in the organic layers and the transparent electrode (arranged in the beam path of the emitted radiation), absorption losses (because of the materials through which emitted radiation passes) and the formation of surface plasmons, especially at a metallic electrode (for example, the cathode).
It could therefore be helpful to provide a process and a radiation-emitting organic electronic device produced thereby, in which the efficiency is improved and, more particularly, the losses through at least one of the loss channels mentioned are reduced.